La chanson Piu
by lulu59
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même nan? Petit défi lancé par ma meilleure amie connu sur le site sous le pseudo corny59! J'espère que ceci vous plaira!


La chanson Piu

Voila maintenant un peu moins d'une heure que la petite que je garde est entrain de pleurer. Ce n'est pas des cris de tapettes, ce sont des cris super perçants. J'ai tout essayé pour la calmer mais rien ne marche. Quand soudain, il me vient une idée, une méga idée. Comme je suis tout seul et que mon compagnon n'est pas là, je peux me permettre de faire cette idée. J'installe confortablement la petite sur le canapé, je me mets en face d'elle mais avant je regarde autour de moi au cas où que mon compagnon revienne.

_- A la radio, il y a un poussin  
Et le poussin piou  
A la radio, il y a une poule  
La poule cot cot  
Et le poussin piou  
A la radio, il y a un coq  
Et le cococorico  
Et la poule cot cot  
Et le poussin piou  
_  
Je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer mais bizarrement quand j'arrête de gesticuler dans tout les sens ainsi que chanter, elle se remet à pleurer.

- Je dois continuer, déclarai-je

Ces cris doublent d'intensité, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer la chanson.

_- A la radio, il y a une dinde  
Et la dinde glouglouglou  
Et le cococorico  
Et la poule cot cot  
Et le poussin piou  
A la radio, il y a un pigeon  
Et le pigeon roucoule  
Et la dinde glouglouglou  
Et le cococorico  
Et la poule cot cot  
Et le poussin piou  
A la radio, il y a un chat  
Et le chat miaou  
Et le pigeon roucoule  
Et la dinde glouglouglou  
Et le cococorico  
Et la poule cot cot  
Et le poussin piou _

Miracle, ses pleurs se sont arrêtés. Normal, elle vient de s'endormir. Je soupire de soulagement, je dépose la couverture que sa mère nous a donnée sur elle. Je l'embrasse sur le front puis je me tourne. Dès que je me retourne, je me fige en constatant que j'ai l'homme de ma vie devant moi entrain de rire enfin essayer de ne pas rire pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Il ne se retient plus, il éclate de rire en se tenant les côtés. Il se calme au bout de quelques minutes, il a les larmes aux yeux tellement il a ri.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Danno ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Chut, tu vas la réveiller, j'ai déjà eu du mal à la calmer. Ne me fais pas recommencer, boudai-je.  
- Je sais que la chanson n'est pas fini, donc c'est quand que tu l'as fini ?  
- Jamais, c'est la dernière fois que je danse et chante cette chanson.

Il me rejoint et il m'embrasse avec douceur pour se faire pardonner de son rire mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais oublier. Il me prend par le bras et me fait m'installer sur ses genoux. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et je regarde la petite dormir grâce à moi. Steve pose ses bras sur mon ventre et pose sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. La mère de la petite Cassiopée vient la chercher une heure plus tard. Je vais lui ouvrir.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, parfaitement, répondis-je.  
- Danny a réussi à la calmer avec une chanson alors n'hésite pas à lui demander de venir la calmer quand elle pleure, déclara Steve.  
- Oh, la chanson du poussin je suppose.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir, Juliette ?  
- Mon amie fait pareil pour la calmer mais le problème c'est qu'elle s'endort toujours avant la fin, rigola-t-elle.  
- On a pu voir ça, c'est dommage car j'aurai bien aimé le voir la danser jusqu'au bout, sourit Steve.

Puis Juliette et Steve rigole tout les deux tandis que moi je vais chercher Cassiopée qui s'est réveillée. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me sourit. Je rejoins les deux qui se sont enfin calmé, Juliette prend sa fille dans ses bras, elle nous remercie une fois de plus puis elle retourne chez elle. Quand à nous on rentre à l'intérieur, Steve allume la radio pendant que je fais à manger.

- Chers auditeurs, chères auditrices, voici la chanson qui cartonne en ce moment, la chanson du poussin piou, entendis-je.  
- Hey, Danno, v'là ta chanson, rigola Babe.

Oh Mon Dieu, maintenant, il ne va plus me lâcher avec ça. Je suis maudit, j'espère juste la chanson va vite se faire oublier au sinon cela va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je décide de me venger, je cours vers lui et je le renverse par terre. Je commence ma petite vengeance qui est les chatouilles. Il me supplie d'arrêter, qu'il promet de ne plus se moquer or je sais que c'est faux alors je continue jusqu'à qu'il me stoppe en m'embrassant. Je m'arrête devant ce geste qui me procure des frissons. Steve décide de continuer ce petit jeu dans la chambre tout en laissant la radio allumée.

Fin.


End file.
